1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an illumination device, and more particularly to an illumination device that can be easily assembled and disassembled.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a conventional light-emitting diode (LED) illumination device comprises an LED module, a heat-dissipation mechanism, and a control circuit. Under normal operation of the LED illumination device, the lifespan of the heat-dissipation mechanism (such as, a fan) is approximately 30,000 hours to 50,000 hours, the lifespan of the LED module is approximately 50,000 hours to 100,000 hours, and the control circuit provides a much longer lifespan. Therefore, after the LED illumination device is operated for a period of time, some components (such as, the heat-dissipation mechanism or LED module) therein may malfunction and need to be replaced. However, since the LED module, heat-dissipation mechanism, and control circuit are often fixed to one another, assembly and disassembly thereof is complex and inconvenient. Accordingly, when some of the components of the LED illumination device malfunction, the entire LED illumination device must be replaced by another one, thereby wasting resources and increasing disbursement costs.
Hence, there is a need for an illumination device with simplified assembly and disassembly, facilitating replacement of components thereof.